The process of extracting data from source systems and bringing it into the data warehouse is commonly called ETL, which stands for extraction, transformation, and loading. Data from one or more sources is extracted and then copied to the data warehouse. When dealing with large volumes of data and multiple source systems, the data is consolidated. ETL is used to migrate data from one database to another, and is often the specific process required to load data to and from data marts and data warehouses, but is a process that is also used to convert (transform) databases from one format or type to another. However, data transformation intended to impact a specific target or a specific source can sometimes impact other neighboring source systems.
There is a need for a system capable of predicting data transformation impacts and analyzing code changes.